


Dogpark

by scaredykitty



Series: Puppy Vechs [3]
Category: MindCrack, Minecraft - Fandom
Genre: Gen, mindcrack - Freeform, mindcrackers as puppies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-28 03:25:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/987099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scaredykitty/pseuds/scaredykitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vechs and Rosie visit the dogpark, and she meets new friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dogpark

Vechs was excited today. Today was the day him and Rosie got to go to the dog park. Once a month, his owner would take him to the dog park. Today was the first time Rosie was going to get to go, and that made Vechs excited. Rosie seemed less then sure.

“Wurf woof?” she said, watching Vechs wiggle, waiting for their owner to wake up and take them to the dog park. _Why are you so happy to go to the dog park?_

“Vark woof Vark verk!” he replied, tail thumping against their owner's bedroom door. _Because it's fun! We'll get to run around, and bark, and get dirty, and meet other dogs! And maybe Pigderp will be there!_

Rosie looked confused, tilting her head, making a soft whining sound. _Pigderp?_

Vechs panted happily, nodding as he continued to whack his tail against the bedroom door. _He's a pig that comes to the park. He might live there. He's awesome._

Rosie looked confused, as though not understand why a pig would hang out at a dog park. She was about to ask something when they both heard their owner groan from the other side of the door, his feet hitting the ground.

Vechs started to bounce around, barking louder. _Owner owner owner open the door it's park day open the door open the door want to go play at the paaaaaaaark_ Rosie's ears flattened against her head, trying to hide from the loudness that was Vechs as she whined softly. _I think he can hear you, no need to shout._

Vechs turned as though to say something when the door opened. They both looked up at owner, waiting for him to say something.

“You aren't being too mean to Rosie, are you Vechs? I mean look, her ears are all back. Poor Rosie,” owner said, scratching behind Rosie's ears. Vechs pouted, snuffling at owner. Their owner sighed, before scratching his head too. Vechs grinned, panting loudly, tail thwaping against owner's legs. “I'd tell you it's dog park day, but it seems you've figured that out,” he said with a laugh.

Vechs took off in a sprint, leaving a confused Rosie staring up at owner. She decided he looked very put together today. Maybe going to the dog park was exciting for him also, since he seemed happy. She nuzzled his hand, earning more head scratchies before Vechs suddenly appeared, dragging two dog leashes. Their owner laughed, before clipping the leashes to both of their collars. “Good Vechs!” he said. Vechs panted happily. _I am a good Vechs!_ he barked. Rosie snickered, earning her a dirty look from Vechs.

The walk to the park was nice, Rosie thought. It was a nice spring day, and there was a lot to smell and see. After what seemed like an eternity, they reached what was apparently the dog park. There were many other dogs of all breeds and sizes cavorting around the park, on leashes and free, while their owners talked with each other, or threw frisbees and balls for dogs to play with. Vechs and Rosie's owner let them into the dog park before removing their leashes. “Now, be good both of you, don't get lost. I'm going to go talk with some friends,” he said.

Vechs was wiggling so much, he was vibrating. The second the leash was unclipped, he took off in a sprint. Rosie looked confused, before dashing to keep up with him. His longer legs meant he was gone quickly though, leaving her lost and confused in the middle of the park. There were too many dogs here, and she could no longer smell Vechs. She whined, lying down on the ground, trying to hide. Several other dogs came over, nosing at her.

“Wurf?” one said, nudging her gently with his nose. _Are you ok?_

Rosie whined again, hiding under her paws. _No. Lost friend._

“Wooof?” he said, nudging her more. _Who's your friend? I'll find him!_

Rosie sighed before looking at the nosy canine. _His name is Vechs, he's a half corgi. He's looking for someone called pigderp._

The other dog wrinkled his nose slightly, grumbling. _You're here with Vechs and Pigderp? You poor dear. I'm so sorry._ Rosie was about to ask why he was sorry when suddenly Vechs appeared, plowing into Rosie, tumbling over her while barking wildly. 

“Vark vark vark vark vaaaaaaaaaaaaaark,” he said energetically, licking her face. _Rosie rosie rosie rosie look! It's Pigderp!_ Rosie looked up, seeing a rather large pig. The pig stared at her silently. 

“...woof?” she said politely. _Hi?_

“Uweek...oink,” the pig said, nodding his head. _Hello. I'm Zisteau. Except everyone seems to call me pigderp...for unknown reasons._ He turned towards Vechs, who tried to look innocent.

“Woof,” the other dog said, staring at Vechs. _Aren't you going to introduce me, Vechs?_

“Vark...” Vechs said, whining. _Oh yeah...._

“Vark vark verk!” he said, nodding at Rosie and the new dog. _Rosie, this is Mhykol. Mhykol, this is Rosie._ Rosie looked at Mhykol, pondering him. He was a rather large dog, although she couldn't quite place what breed he was. He was awfully nondescript, a light brown colour, with medium hair, possibly blueish eyes.

“Woof,” Mhykol said, nodding. _Pleased to meet you._

“Vaark!” she said, panting. _Likewise!_

Vechs started to wiggle again, pulling at her ear. “Vark vark!” _Time to play!_ he said. Mhykol watched Vechs and Pigderp drag Rosie away to play with them.

By the end of the day, Rosie was exhausted. She had no idea how long they had been there, but it seemed like eternity. Vechs and Pigderp had run her ragged, and when she couldn't play anymore, the two of them had taken off to play with the others. She watched Vechs charging around, bossing Pigderp around. According to Mhykol who had come over to make sure Vechs hadn't given her a heart attack, according to him, this was normal for Vechs. She was just happy Vechs had stopped trying to get her to keep playing, she felt like she couldn't move at all.

Shortly though, their owner came over with Vechs on a leash, and clipped the leash onto her. “Time to go home!” he said. Rosie whined, not wanting to move still. He gave the leash a tug, before sighing. “Vechs, you ran her ragged...” Vechs wrinkled his nose at that, before nudging Rosie. Get up Rosie! 

Rosie whined loudly. _Too tired._ Both Vechs and their owner sighed, before their owner suddenly scooped her up. “Well, I guess I'll carry you this time. Next time, you've gotta walk home!” he said. Rosie sighed, nuzzling in his arms. It was certainly an exciting first trip to the dog park.


End file.
